Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a field of slide rail parts, more particularly to a slide rail part for household appliances, and specifically a three-rows-of-ball bearings slide rail.
Description of Related Arts
The existing three-rows-of-ball bearings sliding rail, such as Drawing Guided Device published by CN 103096756B, whose inner sliding rail body is supported in at least one outer sliding rail body through three rows of support ball bearings which are arranged in parallel in a lengthwise direction of the inner sliding rail body, wherein the three rows of support ball bearings are limited within a length range of the outer sliding rail body via the ball retainer, and positioned at three adjacent inner corner ends of the outer sliding rail body through the ball retainer in the cross section of the outer sliding rail body, so that connection lines of ball centers of the three rows of support ball bearings form a right triangle. Generally, the three rows of support ball bearings are able to stably support the inner sliding rail body in the outer sliding rail body, so as to effectively reduce the shake clearance of the inner sliding rail body to avoid the radial shaking of the inner sliding rail body in the cross section of the outer sliding rail body. Therefore, the current three-rows-of-ball bearings sliding rails are mostly applied to large capacity drawers or pull-out baskets of furniture or household appliances, such as large capacity drawers or pull-out baskets of refrigerators, ovens, dishwashers and furniture, so as to ensure the stability of the open or close of the drawers and pull-out baskets. However, the existing three-rows-of-ball bearings sliding rail still has the problem of insufficient bearing capacity; when the long-term load of the drawers and pull-out baskets is larger, and especially when the pushing or pulling force perpendicularly to the surface of the outer sliding rail body is applied to the outer sliding rail body, the arc-shaped faces of the inner sliding rail body contacting with the three rows of ball bearings are deformed due to non-uniform force, even the drawers or the pull-out baskets are stuck under severe circumstances. Moreover, the existing three-rows-of-ball bearings sliding rail also has the problem of large appearance size, so that it is unable to meet installation space requirements of the hidden slide system with smaller installation space.